1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of toys. More specifically, the present invention is related to a toy including a squeaker and method of mounting the squeaker into the toy.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Generally, inserting a noise producing element into a Figure or ball toy is well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 754,148, 1,187,838, 1,668,785, RE29050, 3,075,317 and 3,702,038 show such devices.
As far as mounting arrangements go, in the case of vinyl material, as shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, the mounting of the squeaker mechanism into a toy is commonly done by molding an opening into the material. A common fitting is inserted into this opening. When bonded this fitting creates a slight whistling sound which could stand alone as a noise element. A barbed squeaker can then be forced into the fitting for a true squeak sound. And for latex material, as shown in FIG. 1c, a ribbed mound of material is created with a rough through-hole into which a barbed squeaker is inserted.
The prior art fails to provide squeakers utilizing a separate holder for gluing to a rubber toy. Also, none of the prior art squeakers have the present invention method for complying with child safety standards.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.